Maryshaws
by inuyasha741
Summary: Lorsque naruto acheta un jeu pour jouer avec c'est ami e s,ils ne s'attendait pas à être transpercé à l'au-delà et comment vont-t-il faire pour entré et surtout la rumeur à propos de se jeu...


**Auteur: **Inuyasha741

**Titre: **Maryshaws!

**Résumer: **Lorsque Naruto acheta un jeu pour jouer avec ses ami(e)s,il ne s'attendait pas à être transpercé à l'au-delà et comment vont t-ils faire pour entré et sur tout la rumeur apropo de se jeu...

**Disclamer:**_ J'avoue que les personnage viennent tous de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Italique:**_Les penser de Sasuke,Naruto et autre ninjas.

**Couple:** Sasux Naru et d'autre à l'avenir de cette fic.

**Genre: **Horror/Mystère

**( ):** Nos commentaires désastreux.

**Xx:** Pendant ce temps.

**Chapitre1: Le marché noir!**

Il fesait beau à Konoha.Les femmes fesaient le ménage,les oiseaux chantait, les hommes allait au bar ou regardait le journal,l'hokage dormait toujours et personne voulait la réveiller de peur d'entendre un ''QUEST-CE QUI VOUS PRENDS DE RÉVEILLER VOTRE HOKAGE DANS SON SOMMEILLE''dans leur pauvre oreilles,mais un ninjas se promenait le sourire aux lèvres.Ses cheuveux blonds bourrifiant était sous le soleil jaune,ses yeux azur d'un si bleu océan(Myuki:sa ressemble tellement à un poème.)j'ai nommé Naruto Uzumaki.Moi-mêmme je me promenait vers ichiraku toujours le sourire aux lèvres tout le monde dit que ça me fait plus qu'un ''idiot''ma mère me disait souvent que je ressemblait à mon père et j'avais un charme fou pour les kunoichi.Attendez une seconde quest-ce que je voit un marché j'en nais jammais vue au paravent bon je fonce j'avale une gorgée de ma salive et j'ouvre la porte qui fait un grincement je rentre et pouf la porte se ferme.Il fait noir et froid, je m'avance en pats de sourit.Sans que je me ranconte il y a vait cet homme de cinquantaine d'année qui me regarde.Il avait une tête d'assasin des yeux si gris et une peau pâle comme celle de Sasuke.

L'homme:Que fais-tu ici minus dit-t-il avec un ton froid et distant!

Naruto: Ben..heu j'allait aller à Ichiraku et comme j'ai vue votre boutique ben je me suis dit que je pourait faire un tour ici et...

L'homme:Je m'appelle Yusuke ravi de te connaître et ça fait au moins 80 ans que cette boutique était là!

_C'est bizarre je me souvien pas avoir vue cette sorte de boutique bizarre!_

Naruto:M.Yusuke je crois que vous faite erreur!

Yusuke:Tu crois être plus intelligent que moi et bien non!Ça fait lontemps qu'elle était là mon cher Uzumaki mêmme avant que tu sois né.

_Commant sait-t-il mon nom de famille!_

Naruto:co.co. comment savez-vous mon nom!

Yusuke:disent que ça fait lontemps que je t'attendait depuis des annés avec une voix sensuel.

Naruto: Depuis quand.

Yusuke: Tu es un gros petit curieux minus.

Sur l'une de l'étagère se trouvait un jeu écrit Maryshaws mais vue sa taille et sa couverture poussièreuse ont pouvait dire que ça fesaient des années.

Naruto: M.Yusuke est-ce que je peut acheter ceci pointant du doigt la chose qu'il venait de voir.

Yusuke: Cette chose que tu dit ben elle n'ait pas à vendre

Naruto: et pourquoi pourrai-je pas l'acheter

Yusuke: parce que c'est comme ça

Naruto: et pourquoi

Yusuke:PARCE QUE PLUS QUE C'EST MOI LE PROPRIÈTAIRE DE CETTE BOUTIQUE JE ME DOIS L'HONNEUR DE VOUS AVERTIR ÈÉ!

Naruto:et si j'accepte pas

Yusuke:alors c'est toi qui en subira les conséquence

Naruto: et qu'elle conséquence

Yusuke:bon ta gagné tes content _le gosse ne sait pas avec qui il parle!_

Naruto:Bien sur que oui

Yusuke: bon je te la donne mais un petite avertissement.Tu le prend tu le garde,ne vient pas te plaindre après,je fais aucun rembourssement,et surtout quoi qu'il arrive tu vas jammais t'en soritr vivant.

Naruto intrigué:pourquoi me disez-vous tout ça

Yusuke un peu triste:Parce que il y avait lontemps,j'avais un frère et mon frère te ressemblait à deux goûte d'eau et était têtu un jour il a joué avec ce jeu qu'ont appelait Maryshaws et aujourd'hui le jeu de la mort et comme s'était interdit lui-mêmme à joué et sa fait vers 8ans qu'il a disparu!

Naruto: et quest-ce que j'ai à en avoir!

Yusuke: je veut que tu retrouve mon frère dans le niveau qu'il a échoué.

Lorsque que Naruto partie trop de question lui tournait la tête _que j'aille retrouvé sont frère ou qu'il a échouer..bon Naruto la chose que je te sujère c'est d'aller dormir sinon je veut finir dans les pomme et cette vieille folle de Tsunade va encore me blairer._

**Chapitre 1:TERMINÉE **

Si vous voulez voir la suite vous avez qua donné un reviews merci!

_, _


End file.
